2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
2059 The Beginning of the End
2059: The beginning of the End Kaito sighs as he walks up to the bar, spending yet another boring evening in the Cog ‘n’ Whistle, it seems to be most of his nights recently after he decided to leave his Kishin hunting squad, in fact Kaito hasn’t even seen one of the crazy creatures for around a month or so. He sighs to himself as he pushes the door to the bar open and looks around, inhaling the pungent, alcoholic smell into his nostrils. He then looks around the fairly small, and dim lit pub before setting his orange, fiery eyes onto the counter and walking up to it, taking a seat next to a tall, bulky man with white, messy hair. “Yo.” Kaito says to the man as he sits next to him. The man then simply tilts his head to look at Kaito and nods a bit, he’d have a shot glass in front of him along with a bottle of whiskey, however the shot glass appears to be un used. “Evening.” The man simply responds with before lifting the bottle of whiskey to his mouth and taking a long swig of the strong stuff. Kaito observes the man closely, and concludes that he must be a heavy drinker. “Uuhm, one Jack Daniels please, yeah just the bottle’ll be fine.” Kaito says with a slight grin upon his face. He wonders if he can actually drink like that man, he feels that he at least has to match him. The barmaid then smiles at Kaito as she begins to recognise him now, she’s a fierce red headed woman who goes by the name of Kazuki, she’s known for being rather violent with the more rowdy customers, rightly so however, it’s also rumoured that she keeps a minigun under the counter, however rumours are just rumours, they usually reveal themselves to be nothing but stories to scare children. He then reaches into his pocket and slides a ten pound note across the table, fully paying for the Jack Daniels. “I’m Kaito by the way.” Kaito says to the man next to him with a slight smile, while he unscrews the lid from his Jack Daniel’s. “Kaito Kago.” “Shirodan Vex.” The man replies as he tilts his head to look at Kaito while cracking a slight smile. Kaito smirks a bit and nods at the man as he grips his bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey, he then slowly brings it to his mouth as if emphasising the fact that he’s about to drink it straight from the glass. All the while Shirodan simply looks at Kaito with his piercing, violet eyes and a neutral expression upon his face. Kaito wonders what he’s thinking, but it’s impossible to tell and so, he barely realises that he’s pouring whiskey into his mouth, too much whiskey. He only realises once the burning liquid is half way down his throat, causing Kaito to cough and splutter. Shirodan chuckles a bit at Kaito and then downs some more whiskey “Having problems there young Kaito?” He says with a slight smile. Kaito then rolls his eyes a bit as he wipes his mouth, taking that comment, and sly smile as an insult, a light hearted one however. “Yeah I’m just Dandy, gotta hand it to ya though, no idea how you do that.” Kaito says with a gruff, croaky voice due to the large amount of whiskey he just choked on, finding Shiro’s tolerance for the stuff admirable. Shirodan just shrugs and downs the rest of the bottle before slamming it onto the table, all the while keeping his usual, blank face. Kazuki walks up to the two and smiles as she takes the empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s Shirodan just finished “Ahh don’t worry about him Kaito, y’ain’t ever gonna be like him, he’s like a machine when it comes to the alcohol. Never have I once seen him drunk.” She says to Kaito with a wink and a hint of playful snide in her tone. Kaito sighs, feeling this defeat weigh on his conscious already, a small one however none the less, still a defeat. Just as things were about to go quiet, another man walks into the pub, a tall and bulky man much like Shiro, however he looks much tidier in his black suit, with gelled, short black hair and short stubble. Kazuki instantly sighs upon noticing the man. This is obviously someone she dislikes. “What’s the matter?” Shiro then asks Kazuki with a hint of concern on his face. “Nothin’, just not too keen on him, ah well...” Kazuki sighs while putting a smile on her face. Kaito wonders why Kazuki dislikes this man, but swiftly remembers her hot temper, especially for rowdy guys and puts the two together. Kaito then looks over his shoulder at the man, and notices him taking a seat next to Kaito. “An ale please.” The man says in a low and naturally gruff voice as he pulls out the exact amount of cash from his pocket, as if he had prepared this before and leaves it on the counter for Kazuki to take. “Evenin’.” Kaito simply says to the man as he attempts to make conversation. “Evenin’.” The man shortly says to Kaito in response. This man is obviously tired, he looks and sounds it; however Kaito still decides that he wants to press on the conversation, and find out why Kazuki doesn’t like him, purely out of curiosity and boredom. “Kaito Kago.” Kaito then says to him while extending his hand and offering it to the man to shake. “Leonhard Saijo.” The man announced as he straightens his back. There’s something about that name, something strange about it. However Kaito quite put his finger on it just yet, but the name rings with power in Kaito’s ears for some strange reason. “But you can just call me Leon, most people do nowadays anyways.” Leon explains while taking his glass of ale that Kazuki just placed on the counter for him and closing his eyes, while taking a nice long gulp. “Ahh...” Leon breathed out in comfort at the lovely taste of the old ale “That hit the spot...” Kaito smiles a bit at him, all the while Shiro simply staying silent to the right of Kaito as he stares at the counter. He sure is a quiet one, or maybe something’s the matter. However Kaito can already tell that it’s difficult to tell what Shiro’s thinking as he constantly plasters that plain expression across his face. Kaito then sighs as he pulls out his golden pocket watch to look at the time. It’s already nine O’clock and Kaito needs to open his store tomorrow, he should probably head home to get some rest and prepare the store for the customers in the morning. “Alright fellas, I’m goin’ to take my leave here.” Kaito announces as he pushes his stool back and stands up. “Gotta open up my store tomorrow ya know?” “Store? What store is it?” Shirodan then asks as he perks an eyebrow at Kaito “Kaito’s Kogs.” Kaito says with a slight grin while pausing for dramatic affect “I sell, make and repair all weapons, along with gadgets and gizmos, I can also bath your weapons in Kishin blood to make ‘em stronger, anythin’ combat related really.” Kaito explains quite loudly, making sure everyone can hear him. “Oh really? Well then I might just pop by, I happen to be a hunter myself...” Shirodan says “Yeah count me in as well, fuck havin’ to travel twenty miles, well I’m assumin’ your place is close by?” Leon asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. “Yeah yeah, jus’ three blocks away actually, jus’ look it up online you’ll find it there, I have a website.” “Alright Kaito, have a nice night.” Shirodan says with a slight smile before Leon chimes in “Yeah, have a good one.” “Will do, will do...” Kaito says as he walks outside, putting on his headphones. “Hmpf, I really ought to open my shop up tomorrow…” Kaito thinks to himself as he walks down a residential street in London with his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie, and his headphones playing some calming Chillstep, he then reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out his golden plated pocket watch and clicks it open before checking the time ” Ten past nine… I should really get home, it’s probably going to rain soon as well…” Kaito thinks to himself while pocketing his watch. He looks up at the dark, cloudy sky with his fiery, orange eyes as a raindrop splashes against his face. He sighs and pulls his hood up, over his head; covering his red hair that is swept over from the right, to the left side, part of it also comes down over his forehead as a fringe. Kaito continues to walk quietly, minding his own business as everyone else does in London. Only a few mere moments later the man in front of him collapses to the ground as an arrow impales his back. “What the fuck?!” Kaito instantly exclaims as he looks around everywhere in a bit of a panic, trying to process what just happened. A man, not much older than Kaito was just murdered, no warning. No nothing. What if he had family? He will never get to see them again, he never even had a chance to say goodbye. All the while Kaito simply stands there, as if staring into space, not taking in his surroundings. Kaito has seen deaths before, however this is just a cold blooded murder, no honour or challenge. This only boils Kaito’s blood, and he snaps back into reality as he feels a hand touch his shoulder. “Up there…” A familiar voice says from behind him. Kaito then looks over his shoulder to put voice to face, and he’s met with the piercing, purple eyes of Shirodan Vex. “Up where?” Kaito responds, still a bit dazed. Shiro then points up to the rooves at a small figure completely covered in a black cloak to hide his or her identity is seen holding a bow, with a quiver on their back. The figure then swiftly runs across the rooftops, as if they were a spectral being in the soft moonlight of this late hour, gliding across the sky. “Well, after ‘em I say!” Leon shouts from behind Shiro as he breaks into a sprint, pushing people aside as he tries his best to keep up with the figure. Kaito and Shiro then follow close behind, both of them have no trouble keeping up. He says to Kaito as he begins to run off. Kaito grins a bit and shakes his head as he then too runs off, easily following this man and keeping up with him. Kaito is very athletic for his age, and has done martial arts for as long as he can remember; his Dad would always teach him. The figure on the rooftops then looks over their shoulder, obviously aware of the people following them. As the figure does so a long strand of brilliantly white hair flows out of the hood before the figure swiftly jumps down from the rooftops and into the crowd of people, while doing so discretely sending a small dagger into a random person’s neck, causing them to fall to the ground, spurting up blood. Kaito feels an anger begin to burn inside of him, who does this person think they are, to randomly kill innocent people? People with families and kids to feed. However this only fuels Kaito like coal does to a fire as he begins to run faster, and quickly spots the cloaked figure in the crowd again, however this person is fast. Very fast. Almost faster than Kaito and Shirodan. The figure then swiftly turns a corner into and runs into a dark alley. Kaito and Shirodan simply follow, however it appears someone beat them to it, a tall, muscular man in a white shirt, and black waistcoat, he has short, brown hair and stands at roughly six feet. “Oi! Where do ya think you’re goin’?!” The man shouts in a low, gruff voice as the figure, a girl lowers her head and giggles while turning to look at all of them, she has very long, unkempt, white hair and dazzling blue eyes. She looks innocent. Too innocent, no one would have ever expected her to have committed such a ruthless act. Kaito looks at the girl, simply stunned by her, her beauty, however those thoughts quickly crumble as the girl quickly leaps onto a house and quickly climbs up and onto the roof, before running across the rooftops. “C’mon you two! After her!” The man in the waistcoat says as he then too leaps onto the house and begins to climb up the walls, then followed by Kaito and Shiro.